A different Catnip
by natacha.azeredo
Summary: What if the thundercats found ... "a different catnip" unintentionally on their trip? Accompany me on this crazy trip the marijuana of cats ... oops ... catnip xD A humorous fanfic to make you laugh :D


**Getting Started: I've always wanted to write a thundercats fanfic involving this feline "pot / cocaine / drug" LOL! The Catnip.**

It had been three days after Pumyra's fateful betrayal.

Arriving in a part of the forest, the thundercats were able to rest. By nightfall and they needed firewood.

\- Panthro, stay with the others here. I'll get some firewood. - Lion-O said giving an order to his general.

\- Don't even think about going it alone, Lion-O. I'll go with you - Tygra was serious about his little brother.

\- Don't worry, Tygra. I don't need a babysiter. I'm always armed. - Lion-O said a little annoyed with his older brother.

\- But remember when you almost lost the sword to that duelist when we were beginning our trip? - Tygra asked angrily to Lion-O.

\- By Thundera, Tygra, that was a year ago. I'm more sure of myself now. At that time I was not safe. - Tygra said with a shake of his head.

\- Does not matter. I'll go with you. - Tygra was saying seriously to his brother.

\- Grrr... all right, but no talking to me. - Lion-O said with a tired breath.

Tygra just nodded half-beaten and went with Lion-O to get some firewood, and as the twins wanted to go along, they agreed.

Arriving in a somewhat unfamiliar part of the forest, they found several stumps of wood there and took it, since Lion-O would not like to see anyone cutting down a tree.

Lion-O at that time was gathering the stumps of the ground until he came across a little unknown plant. He remembered seeing a drawing of these little plants in the Palace library's biology book, but he didn't remember what they were and what they did.

So he just walked over and pulled one out to sniff and see what it could be.

Tygra was quiet in his thoughts elsewhere until he heard Lion-O laugh. But why? What was the reason for his brother's sick laugh?

He went toward where his brother was and saw his well-stretched ears and dark circles on his face where his blue eyes were with their huge pupils as he somersaulted.

\- LOOK BROTHER ! I'm so loose ! I AM SO HAPPY TO HAVE YOU LIKE BROTHER ! - Lion-O said laughing at himself and hugging himself.

\- By Thundera, Lion-O, what the hell do you have? - Tygra asked, somewhat annoyed and frightened by his younger brother's behavior.

\- Nothing, big brother, I'm just happy ! - Lion-O replied very happy and giving a kiss on the cheek of Tygra from which he then wiped it with his hand and then saw his younger brother spread a weird plant for him. - Want a little plant of happiness?

\- I don't understand you, Lion-O. You're very ... - Tygra said taking the plant and sniffing to see what it is but, he stopped talking as soon as he smelled it.

Millions of things went through Tygra's head as he smelled that plant and his pupils as well as his brother's grew, and with that he was quiet and out of nowhere had joined his brother. Now they looked like two kids or two teenagers and out of nowhere they wanted to sing a song.

Next to them were the twins Willykit and Kat who decided to see why the royal brothers were singing with an alcohol-consuming voice. And what they saw was shameful.

_Lion-O: At first I was afraid, I was petrified..._

_Tygra: Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side._

_Lion-O: But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong..._

_Tygra: And I grew Strong. And I learned how to get along!_

_Lion-O e Tygra: AND SO YOU'RE BACK, FROM OUTER SPACE. I JUST WALKED IN TO FIND YOU HERE WITH THAT SAD LOOK UPON YOUR FACE._

_I SHOULD HAVE CHANGED THAT STUPID LOCK, I SHOULD HAVE MADE YOU LEAVE YOUR KEY. IF I'D KNOWN FOR JUST ONE SECOND YOU'D BE BACK TO BOTHER ME. GO ON NOW, GO, WALK OUT THE DOOR. JUST TURN AROUND NOW 'CAUSE YOU'RE NOT WELCOME ANYMORE. WEREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO TRIED TO HURT ME WITH GOODBYE. DO YOU THINK I'D CRUMBLE. DID YOU THINK I'D LAY DOWN AND DIE?_

As a result, the twins rushed to Cheetara, Panthro, and Snarf to tell them that the king and prince had gone mad all the time and needed help.

When they got there, they told them everything, from which they went to the scene quickly and when they arrived, saw Lion-O and Tygra using a wood stump as a microphone.

_Lion-O e Tygra: OH NO, NOT I, I WILL SURVIVE! OH, AS LONG AS I KNOW HOW TO LOVE, I KNOW I'LL STAY ALIVE._

_I'VE GOT ALL MY LIFE TO LIVE AND I'VE GOT ALL MY LOVE TO GIVE_

_AND I'LL SURVIVE! I WILL SURVIVE, HEY, HEEEY!_

\- WHAT ARE THE TWO BIGGIES DOING FREEING THE CHICKEN ? - Asked Panthro shouting at them annoyed.

\- Oh big guy... I'm not deaf ! - Tygra said he had covered his ears with a childlike pout.

\- We found only a little plant of happiness. Now the big guy and I are friends. - Lion-O said that was very happy hugging his brother.

Cheetara took the plant from their hand and was startled.

\- Panthro ... this is no happiness plant. It's catnip ! - Cheetara said a little scared.

\- Who stinks of the tamarin? - Lion-O asked, confused, scratching his head with a finger.

\- Catnip your idiot. Smell it close and you'll be happy even. Smell it again and it will get aggressive. - Cheetara answered in a scared and worried voice.

\- Eeee ... I think we smelled a little of this ...what's that really called? - Lion-O asked then asking his next brother as well.

\- Foot of a tamarin. - Tygra answered as wildly as Lion-O.

\- It's CATNIP ! - Panthro shouted angrily at both of them.

\- I said not to shout to the general ! - Lion-O said covering his ears.

\- No one here is deaf! - Tygra said pouting sulkily.

\- Grrr... I give up on these two ... - Panthro said a little tired of both and then turned to Cheetara to ask something. - Can you get them back to normal?

Cheetara looked right at Lion-O and Tygra who played "a game of hands" with their hands like two children and finally said.

\- Well ... we took the grass from their hand. In a few minutes the effect of the herb will pass. I will throw this plant far away from them. - Cheetara replied to the general.

After basically six minutes, they were back to normal and noticed that they were hugging each other. Noting that they were hugging each other, the two parted with disgust.

\- By Thundera, what the hell happened? - Lion-O asked with a sore head.

\- Let's say… you smelled something you shouldn't have and were too happy. It was catnip. - Cheetara replied giving a small smile.

\- Now that I remember this plant. It was often used in teas to arouse the happiness of cats that had developed a high degree of depression. Don't tell me we smelled it. - Tygra said with a sore head too.

\- Exactly, Mr. Tygra. - Cheetara replied with a giggle.

\- And they were muttering ! - Willykat said with his arms crossed laughing together.

At this Willykat comment everyone was laughing as Lion-O and Tygra scratched their heads a little in shame.

END

**Final Notes: AAAAA I DON'T BELIEVE I WRITE THAT FUCK ! LOL**

**That's why I say: Never give a cat / thunderian's weed. If not the lion of DARE will come to beat you at the base of the punch :v**


End file.
